


Dog Days

by pocketsfullofhoneysuckle



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Beginnings of Romance, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Past Rape/Non-con, more friendship than romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle/pseuds/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle
Summary: And here’s the kicker: you have to go on living when it’s all over.
Relationships: Frank Bowers/Maxine "Max" Caulfield
Kudos: 13





	Dog Days

"Feel like some company, Mister Bowers?" The soft, feminine voice was apologetic. "All the other booths are full."

Frank flinched, and turned a grizzled face to snarl at the little girl. But then he saw the same tired face that was on the front page of the newspaper folded beside his plate.

Max Caulfield had found Rachel Amber's shallow grave, watched a bullet crack Chloe Price's skull and been raped by that hipster fucker all in one night.

"Whatever," Frank growled into his beans. "But don't fucking call me _mister Bowers_."

She gave him a toothy smile and sat across from him. A young, bubbly waitress with blue hair (Frank noted the way Max flinched) came and took her order.

Max pushed her menu away. "You know, I actually saw your doggy the other day - "

Frank could see the pig sitting at the counter giving him a dirty look. He would've given the bastard the bird for the way he looked at him, but Frank didn't want to start something with the little lady sitting there.

Max distracted him by slamming her hand down onto the table. "Anyway, I think It's just awful, what they did, Frank. Not letting you go to her funeral. Fuck them."

Frank has watched Rachel's funeral on his static-y television with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He'd cried.

"Thanks, I guess. Kid." She was the first person to speak to him in a long while that didn't have a gun on their belt. He let her have a sip of his Coke.

The waitress brought the girl's slightly burnt pancakes, and spilled a little of her iced tea. (Joyce had never spilled anyone's drink).

They sat in a comfortable silence, Frank eating slow.

* * *

"You said you liked my dog," the man said awkwardly, tossing a few dollars onto the table. "You wanna…pet him or something?"

Max spun around, almost dropping her wallet. " _Really?"_

On their way out, Max stopped at the counter, telling him she'd be a minute.

Frank waited by his RV, and hid his smile behind his popped collar when Max walked over with a bone in her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who's fallen for this pairing.
> 
> ...right?
> 
> (I need more fics!


End file.
